


Why do I feel so weak when you are near me

by plikki



Series: Spin the record challenge [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Pining, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien is trying very hard to get over Ladybug but it's not happening. It turns out he might not need to do it after all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Spin the record challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994611
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	Why do I feel so weak when you are near me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to song six of the Spin the record challenge and Blue's Greatest hits - Where you want me! The song dictated making this about pining, so I did it, but it also implied that the feelings were returned somehow, you know? so there is a little something at the end. I hope you like it!
> 
> You're the dark in my light  
> You're the black in my white  
> And I'll always know  
> You got me where you want me

Getting over Ladybug was proving to be one of those textbook cases of “easier said than done,” Adrien was realising slowly. It had been bad enough when he hadn’t wanted to let go of his feelings for her but had felt it was the right thing to do, but when he reached his own limit and needed to put an end to the pain in his heart, it had become downright impossible, against any better judgement.

For obvious reasons, he couldn’t stay away from her. She was his partner and friend, he’d never leave her in the lurch because he couldn’t deal with his own feelings. Besides, he loved being Chat Noir, he didn’t want to give it up. 

But seeing her during akuma battles and patrols wasn’t enough it seemed. She was always, constantly, on his mind. It was weird how everything around him reminded him of her. It wasn’t just the real ladybug he’d spotted the other day, an innocent insect that didn’t know how it managed to make his heart ache. It was snippets of conversations of someone praising the superhero, a glimpse of raven hair, the Ladyblog he was subscribed to. She was everywhere.

And if this wasn’t enough, she haunted his dreams. The moment he closed his eyes after a long day, she was there. Her soft smile and bluebell eyes, the playful way she called him ‘kitty’, the fleeting warmth of the few hugs they’d shared amplified. He longed for her and his dreams never let him forget it. 

He didn’t know if this was a normal teenage crush or he was getting dangerously obsessed with her. There wasn’t anyone he could talk to about it, since Plagg wasn’t much help. But the truth was that the harder he tried to leave his feelings for her behind, the harder it was to actually do it. 

He had to admit, the way he felt about her was’t like the beginning. At first, it had been like a tidal wave rushing over him and leaving him helpless with longing. He hadn’t expected it and he hadn’t known what it was. But really, was there any other name to put to the warm feeling inside of him every time he was near her, the overwhelming need to be near her, the spark of joy even the smallest gesture from her brought him? He might be young and not know a lot about life, but he could recognise love. 

Over time, this had quietened down to a slow simmer, always there under the surface, but not enough to leave him speechless and too smitten. Oh, there were still moments when it caught him by surprise, when she said that he was the best partner or that he was irreplaceable. Then it was like a wrecking ball of longing flooring him and leaving him weak. He always managed to recover, but somehow each time chipped a little of his heart away, making it even harder to stay way, to keep his sanity, to remind himself that she didn’t feel the same way. 

He was more careful around her, that much was clear. He had been too forward and too flirty at the beginning and hadn’t even noticed making her feel uncomfortable. Now he knew her better and she’d made it clear she wasn’t interested. He valued her as a friend and partner more than he cared about pretending that he didn’t feel the way he did. He could do it for her sake. This was the only reason he was trying to get over her after all, because she wanted it and it would be better for their friendship.

But he couldn’t help it sometimes. Like staring stupidly at her because she was right under his nose, with how hopelessly tangled they’d gotten in her yo-yo.Once upon a time, she’d huff and roll her eyes and make this seem like the worst thing that could happen. Him going for the bad jokes probably hadn’t helped much. He cringed every time he remembered their early days as partners.

Now he could only look at her lovingly, because she was beautiful and her eyes were shining and the smile on her lips was far from annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, m’lady,” he mumbled, because it had been his mistake that had gotten them in a tangle. 

“It’s ok, kitty, we’ll get out of here,” she replied with unexpected fondness. He no longer felt like she regretted having him of all people as a partner. He also couldn’t think of the last time she’d actually chided him for flirting, because he tried to pick up better times for it.

He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but whenever he was looking at her smitten, he got the feeling that she was enjoying it. He didn’t know what had changed or where it would lead. But it couldn’t be a bad thing, right?

He enjoyed the giggle that spilled from her as they fought to untangle themselves and only got closer in the process. The rosy colour of her cheeks was not only from the exertion, he knew it. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing, being a smitten kitten, he realised. And maybe there was no longer a need to try and run away from the feeling. If this was where she wanted him, he was more than glad to oblige her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join this and other awesome challenges and take part in great events over at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)!


End file.
